Episode 1159 (18 July 1995)
Synopsis Competition is hotting up in the Great Snail Race, with Robbie entering a late runner. Kathy lays down the law with Phil, and Roy and Pat confront the past. Tiffany asks Bianca what David gave her for her birthday, she says she supposes it was the party. Tiffany isn't too impressed, but says she wishes she had someone to give her expensive presents. Robbie finally gives Bianca the watch from David and she's thrilled. Ricky asks her where his bracelet is and she says on the other hand. He says oh they don't go very well together. She disagrees. Pat asks David again if he would like to tell her anything but he refuses. At the community centre, Arthur has organised entrance fee plus some betting on the snail race. (Not at all sure about the legality of that!) However, to start with he makes a long speech about the flowering wilderness scheme and also another comment about the new incinerator planned for near the allotments. He hates the idea. Ian is practically wetting his pants, though, as it will be a huge opportunity for him, as there's to be no canteen in there so he whitters on boringly to Cindy all the time about how they will be coining it in once the incinerator is built right next to their fish shop. The snail race takes place, Robbie enters a giant snail which wins. Sanjay backs Zippy, to the tune of 20 quid, and makes some stupid comments to Mark, and by some macho thing, entices Mark to bet 20 quid on "Zippy", too. Of course it loses. Mark is depressed because Ruth will be cross, but when he goes home she isn't and says there's no point saving up for the baby if it makes him unhappy, as the point was to make them happy. She says she'll give him some cash and he can go out with Steve. After the race Sanjay inspects the board and tackles Robbie about the fact that his snail had lane 6 and the other lanes were not as smooth, there seemed to be a few tiny cuts and roughness on them. Robbie counters with the fact that snails don't go when they're drunk either, and he saw Sanjay nobble them. So, if he doesn't say anything, Robbie won't. Sanjay laughs and says that's OK I bet on yours anyhow. Roy asks Pat if she will consider her situation with Frank, and see about getting a divorce, moving on form the past, etc etc. He says that his life was dull - just waiting to die - until she came along. She counters with a comment about his house being full of photos of his dead wife, so he gets up and collects them up, saying she's quite right and he will move on too. Clare is nervous about the court case, and Nigel says it's just to find out what's best for her, so she shouldn't be afraid. Liam and he will be discussing the situation on Thursday in a preliminary hearing. Mark goes out for a night out with Steve as Ruth suggested, but Steve can't leave the café as his assistant is off sick. In the corner, Barry (Roy's son) and a couple of others including Sanjay are playing 3-card brag. (Almost like the old days in the café, with Ali and Mehmet). Mark joins in. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michael French as David *Howard Antony as Alan *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mark Monero as Steve *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Pickard as Kevin *Joe Gazzano as Yorky Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes